inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
4th Ave
4th Ave is an American pop boy band comprised of Jaden Gray, Camry Jackson, and Marcus Pendleton. They were vocalists from ABC's reality television series, Boy Band. Their manager is Jared Rosenberg, and musical director Adam Blackstone."Interview: New Boy Band 4TH AVE – Initiation EP Drops Today!". August 17, 2018. History 2017-2018: Formation, EP, & Tour Back in August 2017 after the Boy Band show finale, one of the judges Timbaland suggested that the quartet should form a group, "presenting the opportunity to them".@4thavemusic (January 12, 2018). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram.4th Ave Is On Tour! | Exclusive Interviews | iHeartRadio. January 18, 2019."4th Ave (FULL INTERVIEW), Seth Rogan's Hilarity for Charity and Wass Stevens" | S5EP9. April 15, 2018. 4th Ave officially announced their band on January 12, 2018. Their first single "XOXO" was released on February 8, 2018, the music video dropping out two months later on April 12th. They performed at the All Star 2018 in Los Angeles on February 16, 2018.@4thavemusic (February 9, 2018). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram.@4thavemueic (February 22, 2018). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram. In March 2018 they participated in March For Our Lives, performing with Vic Mensa.@4thavemusic (March 23, 2018). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram. The dates for their first-ever tour, the Initiation Tour, was announced on April 20, 2018.@4thavemusic (April 20, 2018). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram. Their singles "All I Do" (April 26th), and "Gravity" (May 24th) were released, the latter having its acoustic version out in July. In June they attended the 2018 BET Awards, a ceremony held at Microsoft Theater in Los Angeles, California. On July 27th their summer single "So Close" was released along with its music video. On June 24, 2018, they announced the dropping of their debut EP in August. Initiation EP was released on the seventeenth, including all the previously released singles. The band performed with the BBE House Band, at the VMAs on August 20th, and on August 23rd were featured on Play Out of Tune, singing a few of the greatest boy band throwbacks live.@4thavemusic (August 19, 2018). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram."4TH AVE Attends and Performs at The VMAs". August 21, 2018.@4thavemusic (August 22, 2018). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram. Along with In Real Life, they attended the event Arthur Ashe Kids Day on August 25th.@4thavemusic (July 25, 2018). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram. In September they raised money and awareness for Stand Up To Cancer.@4thavemusic (September 7, 2018). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram. and visited the Ryan Foundation at Seacrest Studios in October. Their holiday EP, Winter Break, was released on November 30th. Those who pre-ordered it got the exclusive track of "All I Want". 2019-present: Fun23 Tour, Mikey's Departure, & Music The Initiation Tour 2.0 began on January 11, 2019 in Seattle, Washington, and ended in Miami, Florida on February 17, 2019. During that time, their single "Us" dropped out, featuring artist Aja9. Later in March 2019, 4th Ave announced of joining American singer Alex Aiono on the Fun23 Tour for the North America leg and released their single "323.894.9108" on March 22th.@4thavemusic (March 22, 2019). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram.@4thavemusic (March 23, 2019). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram. On May 10, 2019, their single "4U" was released. They began touring with Aiono on June 10, 2019 in San Francisco. On July 30, 2019, it was announced of Mikey departing from the band to pursue his own solo career. Planning to replace him with a new member, the group would begin to record their third EP on August 9th.4thavemusic (July 30, 2019). Retrieved July 31, 2019 — via Instagram. Later they announced on August 21st that they will remain as a trio with their third upcoming EP. Artistry Collectively the band's musical influences include Boys II Men, Michael Jackson, Chris Brown, and Justin Bieber. Jaden mentions their band incorporating sound back in the 80s and 90s, mixing it with a modern twist."4th Ave (FULL INTERVIEW), Seth Rogan's Hilarity for Charity and Wass Stevens". S5EP9. April 15, 2018. Members * Cam Jackson (2018-present) * Jaden Gray (2018-present) * Marcus Pendleton (2018-present) * Mikey Jimenez (2018-2019) Discography Extended Plays Singles Filmography * Boy Band Tours Headlining * The Initiation Tour (2018) * Worldwide Summer Tour (2019) Opening act * Alex Aiono - Fun23 (2019) Trivia ★ Their single "323.894.9108" is their phone number which anyone can text to. References Category:4th Ave Category:People